


The girl at the coffee shop

by Queen_of_Thorns88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya is always a badass, Elia and Lyanna are the duo we root for, F/M, Modern AU, Rhaegar is not welcome here, jon is awkward, secret billionaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Thorns88/pseuds/Queen_of_Thorns88
Summary: Jon isnotcreepily staring at the girl in his favorite coffee shop
Relationships: Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring





	The girl at the coffee shop

Being the product of his father’s seduction of his teenage mother, Jon’s life was bound to start in the limelight. It didn’t help that his father happened to be famed Rhaegar Targaryen, firstborn son and heir of Dragonstone International, married to Elia Martell of Martell Hotels and Resorts.

The scandal was so big that Rhaegar was driven away from the company, he and his father serving jail time for trying to make the investigation into the case go away and his grandmother taking control of the company. Elia divorced her husband and in a move that had the press talking and speculating for years, moved herself, her children and a still pregnant Lyanna to her native Dorne. Jon loved Dorne and the freedom and peace it provided him. No one cared who he was and he preferred it that way.

By the time he turned eighteen he knew it was expected of him to join the family business. His siblings and extended family had dropped enough hints over the years. So he went and earned his business degree. On his graduation dinner he announced he was not joining the company for a few years at least because he had enlisted in the army. Needless to say that after the shock wore off, the shouting started. His mother and Elia raged at Oberyn for days and they didn’t stop until he sat them both down and told them the reasoning behind his decision.

He excelled at basic training. Uncle Oberyn and his cousins had taught him all the tricks growing up. It took a little longer to make any true friends. His last name and introverted nature worked against him. But by the time his posting to the Wall came through, he had bonded well with Sam, Edd, Grenn and Pyp.

Even though Rhaenys was taking bets on how long he would last on the frozen North, he found that the cold climate was in perfect agreement with him. Aegon joked that it fit well with his reserved nature whereas he had inherited the fiery temperament of Dorne. The climate wasn’t the only thing he enjoyed. He had his new friends, a good Commander and loved exploring the towns close to Castle Black on his days off. His favorite pastime though was sitting in a little café and reading his books on military history.

It was on one of those days when he first noticed her. He was sitting in his usual seat, texting his brother when she walked in. She was a tiny thing with her arms full of huge textbooks. He only looked at first in case she needed any help but soon he found himself intrigued. There was something about the way she carried herself. A confident, no messing with me attitude that reminded him of…well all the women he loved. It also didn’t hurt she was freaking gorgeous. Shoulder-length brown hair and grey eyes. Judging by the tomes she was carrying, she was smart as well.

The pinging of his phone shook him from his blatant staring 

“Dude are you ignoring me” –A

“I think I just experienced love at first sight” –J

“Did a dog walk in? You have never met a dog you can resist” –A

“Why would anyone resist a dog?” –J

“What breed is it this time. Please Jon, not another wolf” –A

“Human. Female.”-J

“Age?” –A

“College, judging by the books” –J

“Go and talk to her” –A

“Yeah, sure. Hi, I’m Jon, you just walked in and I want to take you out on a date. She’ll kick my ass. She looks like she can.” –J

“TALK TO HER” –A

“No, I’m good. Just tell me the hot gossip about Dany and Daario” –J

“This is why you’ll forever be single little brother” –A

……………..

He always frequented this café, even before he saw her for the first time. Hot Pie’s pastries were to die for so he definitely wasn’t coming to stare at her. And even if he did, maybe she didn’t mind being stared at because she didn’t stop coming and taking her usual seat across from him. After a month or two, they even awkwardly started waving at each other from their designated tables.

So it stands to reason that he was pissed when a complete stranger took up her spot. He was still fuming and inwardly cursing the innocent guy when she walked in, glanced at her table and purposely moved towards him.

“Hi”

Gaping like a fish, he blessedly managed a weak greeting of his own. 

“Um..we’ve been staring and stupidly waving at each other for weeks, do you mind if I sit with you?”

“No! Yes! I mean, no I don’t mind you can sit”

“Great!”

“Wait…what did you mean by “we”? Were you also looking at me?”

“Oh yes. Just much more subtly” she smiled

“Oh good! I mean, what’s your name?”

“Arya. Arya Flint”

“I’m Jon”

“Like Cher or Madonna?”

“No, no. I’m Jon…Snow”

“A Snow in the north. How very fitting. Do you mind if I study for a bit?”

“No, of course not. What are you studying anyway?”

“I’ll tell you what: after I’m done I will answer all your questions if you buy me my next coffee”

“Deal”

Jon liked to think that he was being subtle but on the inside he was freaking out. Arya was sitting at his table and she would be talking to him over coffee. Did she want to be friends? Did she like him? Desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Her name is Arya and she’s currently sitting next to me” –J

“Omg! The girl from the café?” –D

“Why are you texting us you dumbass? Talk to her!” –R

“Because she’s currently studying and we’ll talk later over coffee. Do you think it’s a date?” –J

“Walk us through on how this long overdue development happened” –D

“The cage was full, her table taken, she walked right up to me, asked if she could sit with me, kinda called me out on my Arya watching, admitted she was staring to me as well and said she would answer all my questions if I bought he her next coffee”-J

“So she chose to sit with you instead of going somewhere else, isn’t creeped by your “Arya watching” and is willing to stay and chat. Yeah totally not interested. -R

“So…?” –J

“Oh for the love of the gods Jon! It’s a date! Don’t mess this up and call us afterwards” –D

……………………..

“Why anthropology though?”

“Because the human race is fascinating, The only thing better is dogs.”

“Do you have any?”

“I have a husky called Nymeria. Here look, isn’t she adorable?”

“ She looks vicious”

“She’s a queen”

“Queen Nymeria huh? Do you like the Nymeria of old?”

“Who doesn’t? I’m planning on visiting her palace next summer”

“Maybe I can show you around Sunspear”

“Oh have you been?”

“Born and raised in Dorne”

“Really?”

“My mother is northern and my father from King’s Landing but my mother moved there when she was pregnant with me”

“That explains the slight accent. So why did you enlist?”

“I’m kind of expected to work in the family business. I figured I could achieve something of my own before being accused of climbing the business ladder thanks to my family connections”

“I’ll drink to that”

………………

It was definitely a date. The best one he ever had had. It was quickly followed by others and some very heated kisses. Things were going great. Until he heard those dreaded four words. “We need to talk”. That was never good, right?

As she settled on the chair next to him, he saw her take a deep breath and brace herself.

“Jon, these past weeks have been amazing. I love talking and being with you and I think I’m falling for you but if we want a real relationship it cannot start with a lie”

_Oh shit! Oh shit! She knows!_

“…So I must tell you the truth.” Wait, what?

“My real name isn’t Arya Flint but Arya Stark. I just wanted to meet you and for you to like me for me and not my family. If it is too much for you, I understand.”

“Stark as in Stark Industries?”

“Yeah”

“Why did you choose Flint?”

“It was my great-grandmother’s maiden name”

“Huh, that would have been smarter than going with Snow”

She looked at him puzzled

“It’s not too much. And in the spirit of coming clean, have you ever heard of Dragonstone International?”

“Everyone has” she rolled her eyes

“Jon Targaryen, nice to meet you Arya Stark”

“Are you messing with me?”

“You know what they say: great minds think alike. Everything I told you, except my last name, was true. When people learn who I am, all they think about is my father’s scandal. So I wanted you to meet the real Jon”

“I like the real Jon”

“So do I. So…are we good? Does that mean we can officially start that relationship you mentioned before?”

“We’re more than good. And just so you know, I cannot wait to meet my boyfriend’s badass mother when you take me for that Sunspear tour. Anyone who survives what she did and raises such an amazing son must be great to know”

“I have a feeling you will get along great with her and the rest of the family” Jon smiled

_I also bet that one day you’re going to marry into it_


End file.
